Learning
by The Golden Phoenix Song
Summary: Persona 3. One year after the world was supposed to come to an end, Junpei and Aigis together contemplate their victories and defeats, what they have lost and what they have gained.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Persona 3 fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, as critiquing is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or any of the characters therein.**

It was a year past the day on which the world was supposed to come to an end, and Aigis sat alone in the dormitory of the former Specialised Extra-curricular Execution Squad. She stared into space through pale blue eyes. In her mind's eye she envisioned the moment in which_ he _closed his eyes for the final time.

On that day, Aigis had failed her mission.

She had failed herself.

But most of all, she had failed Minato Arisato.

A single tear began its trek down Aigis's pale face, but she made no move to wipe it away. It seemed like an age since she had given herself a new purpose, to 'live' as a human being would. Aigis was failing dismally at that, too.

Since the death of Minato, Aigis had barely spoken a word. She did not interact with the other residents of the dormitory. She was a machine, after all. Why should a machine be capable of forging relationships with humans, anyway? A self deprecating chuckle escaped Aigis's mouth.

'Oh, hey, Aigis.'

Junpei Iori walked into the lounge, collapsing on the couch beside the blonde android and slinging an arm across the backrest. 'So, one year on since savin' humanity. How does it feel?'

There was no reply. Junpei blinked in surprise as he saw dried tear tracks on his friend's face. 'Aigis? What's wrong?'

Aigis turned away, frowning. 'Nothing that concerns you,' she said with uncharacteristic coldness. The other teenager turned to glare at her. 'That's hardly fair, you know. When your friend's cryin' her eyes out, I think you have a right to be worried!'

'Just leave me be, Junpei!'

'And what if I refuse until you tell me what's wrong?'

'There's nothing you can do!' Aigis cried, standing up abruptly. 'I've failed every mission which I have been assigned! I could not save Minato, I could not defeat Ryoji, and I cannot lead a human life, because I am no more than a machine!'

Junpei stared up at Aigis, eyes wide. He stood up slowly, resting a hand on her shoulder. 'Is that really how you feel, Aigis?'

Aigis was silent for a moment. 'If it wasn't, I wouldn't have said it,' she responded quietly. She sighed, continuing. 'It seems that when I attempt to do something, I am destined to fail. I could not protect Minato. I could not defeat Ryoji. I cannot live a human life. I have been kidding myself all this time, Junpei! I am not human, and can never be human! What is the point in pretending to be something I am not?'

She collapsed heavily on the couch. Junpei turned towards Aigis, looking intently into her eyes. 'Aigis… when I first met you, you always seemed hung up on obeying orders. You would always do what you were created to do, without question. You were so analytical, because that's how you were programmed. But boy, did you change over those months.

'After you tried to defeat Ryoji, you seemed so human. You better understood what it meant to feel emotion. You began to question the world around you; you questioned us, even yourself. You gave yourself a new mission, to live. And you're doin' a pretty damn good job of it, better than scum like Strega ever did.

'And you're still learning how to cope with emotion, with victory and defeat, but that's okay. No-one ever fulfilled their purpose on God's green earth in an instant. You have years to figure things out. Heck, _we're_ still learning what it means to live, so I really don't think you have much to be worried about.'

Aigis looked up to meet Junpei's eyes, a small, hesitant smile gracing her lips. Junpei grasped her hands in his, squeezing them lightly as he continued. 'You know, when Chidori… when Chidori died, I felt like the world was gonna end. I guess it made me even more scared of dying than I already was, 'cause I didn't want to leave the people I cared about.

'But then Mitsuru gave me Chidori's sketchbook… That guy in her drawings… he wasn't me. Before then, I was just a try-hard wanting to look all cool, playin' the hero, saving the world. But now, I just… she gave me a second chance at life, and I'm wasting it, I know that now. She might as well have let me die then and there. But it's just so hard to go on knowing I'm not the man in the drawings, the one that she saw in me.' Junpei let out a long sigh, resting his elbow on his knee, his chin cradled in his hand.

'But that's a contradiction of your earlier statement,' Aigis said suddenly. 'You said that_ I_ had years to 'figure things out', but now you're saying that you're wasting your life because you haven't become the man you want to be yet. What's so different about you and me apart from you being human and myself being a machine?

'Chidori loved you for who you were, not what she wanted you to be. She only drew what she saw. I did not know her very well, but it seemed to me she was lonely and confused about where her loyalties lay. I think she wanted someone to care about her, and I think that person was you.'

Junpei looked at Aigis, flashing her a small smile. He took both of her hands in his. 'You know, Aigis, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're always ready to share a word of advice. I wish I was more like you.'

Aigis shook her head. 'I have learnt a lot from you and everyone else, Junpei. I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for you all. I am learning to live now, and I am happy that I can share this new life with such good friends. I hope that I can also be of counsel to you, in return for all that you've done for me.'

Junpei and Aigis stood. Koromaru padded into the lounge, sitting at Aigis's feet barking. 'Koromaru is saying that he wants to go outside. He doesn't want to waste such a nice day.'

Junpei gave Aigis a gentle shove. 'You just made that up!'

'I did not!' was the retort.

'Whatever you say,' Junpei replied, making his way towards the door. 'You coming or not?'

Aigis looked ruefully at Koromaru. 'Some things never change, do they, Koromaru?'

The dog barked in response, and the both followed Junpei out the door.


End file.
